


The Perks of Being a Personal Assistant

by Park_Chanyeols_left_ear_lobe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Byun Baekhyun, CEO Park Chanyeol, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Park_Chanyeols_left_ear_lobe/pseuds/Park_Chanyeols_left_ear_lobe
Summary: Left with no choice Byun Baekhyun kills his ego and starts working for Park Chanyeol only to find that being a PA is not all that bad after all





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A new work that I am transferring on here from my Amino. Hope you all like it. Let me know what you think /.\

At the age of 26, Byun Baekhyun stood in front of the golden rimmed glass doors of one of South Korea’s largest IT companies. 

"Could this finally be my big break?"

He thought to himself.

His mind was partly numb in places and all the fondest memories of his life played through it.

At the age of 9, on a particularly stormy evening, his father had come home reeking of alcohol. Baekhyun remembered it like it was yesterday. The beating still fresh in his mind, he remembered how he had stood in front of his mother to protect her and paid the price for it. The bruises still ached if he thought about it.

At the age of 12, upon returning home from school, he remembered opening the front door only to find his father, once again mercilessly letting loose on his mother. Baekhyun remembered dropping his bag and running up the stairs, he remembered the rage; he remembered spending the rest of the day in the police station explaining to the constable how his father had ended up at the bottom of the steps with a broken neck.

At the age of 16, Baekhyun remembered lying on the roof of his house, his best friend, Jongdae beside him as always. He remembered watching the fireworks go off in the sky; there had been a wedding nearby. 

“Jongdae?” 

Never taking his eyes off of the sparks in the sky, 

“Yes?”

His friend turned to face him.

“Is it normal for a boy to like a boy?”

He turned to stare back at his friend, a questioning look in his brown eyes.

“I think so. My uncle’s married to a man.”

Both the boys nodded at each other and it was as easy as that.

“I think I like boys.”

“Okay.”

Both boys fell asleep under the boom of the fireworks that night and ended up with a cold the next morning.

At age 16, Baekhyun came out to his best friend.

At the age of 20 both boys entered a reputable university. Baekhyun passed out on top of his class at the age of 24. 

Two years had passed since then. Two years and the programming genius was still in search of a job. His search brought him to the big city of Seoul. As the guard pulled open the door the short brunette quickly shook off all his thoughts and stepped into the grand reception. The floor beneath him made Baekhyun question whether he should be standing on it or eating off of it. The high roof housed a large, sparkling chandelier. To his left was a small section filled with green indoor plants that made the room look bigger than it was. Mesmerized by the interior he made his way to the front desk. A cheery, platinum blonde greeted him with a smile and instructed him to wait at the right along with the rest of the applicants. 

“It was nice meeting you Mr. Byun, our associates will get back to you soon.”

The young, tanned boy who had introduced himself as Kim Jongin, Director Employee affairs, smiled at him as he shook his hand.

The interview had ended quickly and it left the brunette with more doubts than he had begun with. Giving the selection committee a small, kind smile he made his way out of the room and then out of the building.

Blowing his bangs out of his face, Baekhyun smiled up at the sky.

“I’m not giving up just yet, mom!”

He began to walk down the busy streets looking for a market to buy some groceries.


	2. Giving up

“oppa!!”

A skinny, elegantly dressed girl entered into the CEO’s office, stomping her feet and pouting her red lips, trying to act cute.

“oppa! Why have you been ignoring my calls?”

The short brunette placed a perfectly manicured hand on the back of the large, plush office chair and spun it around. Park Chanyeol sat, back against the seat and one leg placed neatly on top of the other. He lowered the phone on his ear with a quick;

“I’ll get back to you in a while.”

As he glared up at the pouty girl in front of him,

“A sane person would get the message, but then again, you’re not sane are you, Nayeon.”

Crossing her arms across her slightly exposed chest, Nayeon bore holes into the elder’s head. Needless to say, she was angry.

“oppa,”

She began again, slowly making her way towards the young CEO,

“How about this year…”

She crept a finger behind Chanyeol’s ear as she climbed into his lap.

“…we hold the annual gala on a boat. Like a cruise.”

As quick as she had climbed on, she was pushed off. Chanyeol turned towards his computer and tried focusing on his work hoping she would go away.

“Please Oppa!!”

The girl begged, her high pitched voice hurting Chanyeol’s fairly large ears.

“Will you stop with the whining?”

He slammed a hand on the top of the desk.

“And stop calling me oppa! You know how much I hate it when you try to act cute.”

Her pout intensified at the sudden outburst.

“I don’t like being in open water.”

He explained himself.

“Now leave. I have to work.”

The Raven haired boy returned his attention to his work.

“Are you saying I’m distracting you?”

A sly smile crept onto her lips as she once again tried to climb onto him only to be pushed off again. The rejection had little effect on her, however. She had been dealing with it for two years now.

The truth was, Chanyeol only put up with her to keep up his reputation and keep his mother off of his back. It was easier dealing with her. 

“I’ll go then… oppa”

She dragged the last word. Before Chanyeol lost his temper, she was gone and he sighed in relief not knowing if he could keep it going for long.

~~~~~~~

A loud ringing under his left ear pulled Baekhyun out of his slumber. He reached under his pillow and pulled out his cell phone. Through blurry eyes he made out the contact.

'Unknown caller’

The screen flashed brightly, hurting his eyes. Swiping right he received the call and immediately sat up when the caller introduced himself.

“Good morning, Mr. Byun. I hope I didn’t wake you. My name is Do Kyungsoo, I’m speaking from Park IT and Networking.”

“Ah, yes. Good morning. I was expecting a call.”

Baekhyun tried his best to sound awake, rubbing his eyes to wake himself up.”

“Yes well, you see we usually only call the applicants that have been accepted for the job.”

A small smile formed on Baekhyun’s cracked lips and a small ray of hope began to form inside his heart.

“And…”

The boy urged the man on the phone to go on.

“Well, Mr. Byun I regret to inform you that you didn’t make the cut.”

His face fell.

“Why have you called me then?”

His disappointment was evident from his voice.

“I have an offer for you.”

The voice on the other end was smooth. Almost buttery,

“Yes…”

He urged again, mildly interested.

“Well you see your Home Economic score in college was the highest amongst all our applicants.”

The voice paused for a little moment as the person adjusted his voice,

“Due to a small… accident, our CEO lost his Private Secretary a few days ago.”

“What kind of accident?”

The hair on the back of his neck stood on end.

“Oh nothing serious, she just quit.”

Baekhyun sighed in relief wondering where this conversation was heading to.

“Would you like to accept our offer and take up the position?”

Almost immediately the short brunette spoke,

“Mr. Do Kyungsoo, I’m very sorry but I am a trained programmer. Do you expect me to work as a PA?”

The man coughed on the line,

“Well… Mr. Byun you graduated two years ago and new applicants are more experienced than you…”

“I see. I’ll take my skills elsewhere then.”

Bakehyun cut him off, his voice firm.

“I will wait for you, come to the office today at 10 if you are interested. If you do not come, I will take that as a no.”

The man was calm.

“I’m telling you my answer, it’s a no.”

“I will wait, Mr. Byun. Goodbye.”

Baekhyun could hear the smile in the man’s voice.

“Goodbye.”

Throwing his phone on the bed Baekhyun groaned, his voice reverberating off of the empty apartment walls.

After almost two more hours of sulking he dragged himself out of bed and made his way to the kitchen to pour a cup of coffee. A red notice under the door caught his eye. Keeping the coffee cup on the counter, Baekhyun bent down and pulled the paper inside. 

“Notice of Delayed Payment: This notice is to inform the resident of the apartment, 12A that the date for the payment of rent has been exceeded once again.

Serious actions will be taken if the resident fails to comply.”

His shoulders slumped and he slid down the door, hugging his knees to his chest.

“What do I do now?”

A bulb lit up somewhere in his head. Jumping up from his place on the floor he took a quick glance at the clock on the kitchen wall,

9:45 AM

“Oh crap!”

He exclaimed running to the bathroom, dressing himself lightning fast and running out the door.

It was already fifteen minutes past ten when he ran in through the same gold rimmed glass doors. Panting and gasping for breath he ran up to the front desk asking for Do Kyungsoo.

“Mr. Do Kyungsoo will see you now.”

The girl informed him after a short wait.

A sigh escaped his lips as he raised himself from his seat and followed her into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these are a bit short... Don't kill me. Also... I have no schedule. You may get 10 chapters in one day or none for a week. Sorry I don't make the rule.


	3. Notice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has come to my notice that the chapters in this are very short and immature so I'm going to edit it a little and add more to the story, give a little back story and also try to make it more angsty and fluffy and all that jazz. Love y'all I'll try to update every weekend hopefully :)

So sorry for letting you all down once again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please share it with your friends.  
> Follow me on twitter: @pcysleftearlobe for quality (not really) content.  
> Love y'all. Let me know what you think!! ♡


End file.
